


To Keep An Eye

by DittyWrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Unconsciousness, contemplations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: A short one-shot in which a patrolling Bruce stumbles across a very injured Edward Nygma and is compelled to assist him.





	To Keep An Eye

“I have found Nygma,” Bruce muttered into his comm link as he surveyed the scene, “he appears to be breathing but has sustained considerable injuries to his entire body. Looks like he got beat to hell and back again. He will need medical attention.”

The calm voice of Alfred answered him after a moment.

“I am sure Mr Nygma will be most appreciative, Master Wayne. He does not appear to be experiencing the best run of luck since his reformation back into civilized society.”

“It's not easy being a good guy in Gotham, Alfred.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Master Wayne.” Alfred mumbled back and Bruce heard the soft static of his comm-link switch off as he waited for his return.

Approaching the fallen body again, Bruce crouched by its side.

“Nygma!” He called out, voice stern but not unkind as he demanded. “Edward! Can you hear me? Eddie?”

Gaining no response but comforted by the somewhat even breathing which could be viewed emitting in the freezing night air from the unconscious Edward, he settled on detecting the extent of his wounds. Selecting the appropriate button on his gauntlet, his visor went dark for a moment before alighting again with a blue hue as various bits of text flashed in the corners of his vision.

Directing his gaze to the unconscious body, the skeletal frame of Edward Nygma- hidden beneath layers of clothing, skin and muscle- became visible to his eyes. His scanner was immediately able to pick up a hairline fracture on his left shin, possibly the result of a pipe or other blunt instrument striking it, and the rough dislocation of his right elbow.

Damn.

He'd taken one hell of a beating.

Nothing worse than anything which he himself had bestowed when Edward was in his prime as a criminal mastermind but it still made Bruce wince internally to see anyone looking so broken.

Switching the x-ray vision off, Bruce dropped to one knee as he gently placed his fingers beneath Edwards' body and ran them along the ground for a moment before bringing them out and rubbing the pads of his glove together.

Dry.

No excessive blood loss then.

That was a good sign.

Concern lessened, he took another look around the empty alleyway.

Whomever had attacked the genius was long gone and there were no hints as to the identity of the assailant. However, when the victim was Edward Nygma, newly reformed super-criminal, Bruce had a suspicion that creating a list of potential suspects would be rather lengthy and time consuming.

Speaking to Edward when he awoke would save a considerable amount of energy and resources.

His body akimbo, like a doll which had been dropped from a height, Edwards' face was only partially visible beneath his bowler hat- its post-beating placement on his head somehow mocking- and the small area which was lit in the dim lights was in a truly sorry state as both dried and fresh blood had congealed in the corner of his mouth and was steadily dripping on to the harsh stone of the pavement.

Picking the fallen genius up with a surprising gentleness, Bruce elected to carry him bridal-style to ensure that he did not cause any more harm to the broken body.

In his mind, the well-tread route to Arkham popped up unbidden and he shook his head gently to remove it. That was no longer the place for Edward. His reformation had been hard fought but, as far as Bruce was aware, he had been doing a surprisingly well job of toeing the line between legal and illegal as he set-up and carved out a career as a private detective.

And he wished him the best with it.

He truly did.

Perhaps it was the warmth of his body or Edwards' subconscious knowledge that he was being saved but as soon as Bruce had the genius tucked safely in his grasp he could feel Edward began to curl his body towards his own, his human instinct to seek out warmth and comfort controlling him subconsciously.

Still taking care not to further harm him, Bruce allowed Edward to shift his body around until he found some comfort and fell completely still again but the shuffling had the unfortunate effort of knocking his headpiece to the dirty street below.

The true extent of the damage to his face, which had been covered by the bowler hat, was now in full view as they were highlighted in the low light of the street lamps and it caused an unpleasant twist within Bruces' gut. Both eyes held the obvious signs of developing bruises and his nose was slightly crooked from its usual position.

Unconsciousness had provided Edward with a deceptive innocence bolstered by his youthful features which, despite their handsome nature being torn and bloodied, were now thrown into relief by the light.

Realistically, Bruce understood that Edward was only a few years younger than himself but his features held an almost feminine softness to them when they were not twisted with arrogance and it robbed him of his actual age.

Various memories flash through Bruces' mind as he was confronted by the sight.

Death traps. Beatings. Uneasy partnerships.

Edwards' reveal of his knowledge of Bruces' identity and the subsequent coma which Bruce had placed him in through his haze of anger.

So much bad blood and blood lost between them and yet, here he stood, unable to leave the genius to a fate which he most likely deserved.

Edward Nygma was one of the few who had succeeded in solving the ultimate question of the identity of the Batman. It would be so easy to ensure that the knowledge, which he had no doubt still lurked deep within Edwards' subconscious mind, never came to light.

All he had to do was let go.

Walk away.

Sighing, Bruce tightened his grasp and started the short journey to his planned destination.

Leslie Thompkins had a clinic nearby and she would be perfect for his needs since she did not ask questions and was guaranteed to provide the best medical care she could for every single body which was brought within the walls of her safe haven.

Edward Nygma would live to see another day.

And Bruce Wayne would be keeping a very close eye on him in future.

For his own safety, of course.

 


End file.
